The Rose Ascention
by discomelody1997
Summary: This story occurs in Hellsing Dawn. Young Walter/Harem. The OC is the Harem i created. Contains ecchi and a little of gore.
1. Annastacia Profile

Annastacia AKA The Black Rose

Name: Annastacia Alisa Nicolaevtich

Race: Human

Age: 14 years old

Known as: Anya, Annastacia, Black Rose, Alisa, Bloody Twins (when together with her twin brother).

Birthday: Unknown

Birth place: Russia, Lemingrado

Lives: in Hellsing Manor

Family: Kassandra (deceased)-mother

Father unknown

Kolarov (alive)-older twin brother

Friends: Walter C. Dorneaz-hidden crush and partner

Arthur Hellsing-master

Alucard-partner

Interesting fact: She is a sleepwalker.

Work: She is a vampire hunter and is Hellsing maid.

Items in possession: Two chain sickles, 1 colt 45 "ACP" named Ebony Fire in her upper thigh and one picture of her family.(hers and Kolarov weapons were a heritage from their unknown father).

Appearance: Black straight hair that stops above the hips in a high ponytail, violet eye, red lip, cute, short and has extremely pale skin.

Clothes: Black suit jacket with a white shirt underneath, a black bow around the neck, a black skirt with white lace that stops a little above the knees, white stockings and black mary janes.

Personality: aggressive, sadistic, bashful but it´s more calm to her Master.

Likes: killing vampires, borcht*, tea, Walter, her family and dogs.

Hates: Germans especially Nazis, people mentioning her family and when they call her short.

Main Quotes:

I´m not short!

Hentai!

I´m a Black Rose in the middle of white ones, shall my thorns trespass all.

I´m Annastacia A. Nicolaevtich, maid to the Hellsing family, shall you be sent to the depths of hell.

Past:

Annastacia was born and raised in Russia with her twin brother and her mother. When she was 6 their mother was raped and murdered by Nazis that took them to different concentration camps. Annastacia became quite disturbed because of the events and at 7 she killed all the Nazis and destroyed the camp.(She doesn´t remember how).She at 8 was found in the streets of Munich by Arthur Hellsing that took pity on her and took her to the Hellsing, where she was trained along Walter.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

I don´t own Hellsing the Dawn, Hellsing belongs to Almighty Kouta is my first fanfic and i´m not English so if something is wrong, review. I have done this with my friend D.M so THANK YOU DM!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Singing**_

Alucard inner voice: _This year has been really amusing; Arthur broke my seal and now i´m working with two children really interesting, Walter C. Dorneaz one vampire hunter that uses micro-filaments wires as weapons and a Russian girl named Annastacia A. Nicolaevtich another vampire hunter quite skilled for her age._

"Alucard, where are you?!"-screams Annastacia. "What do you want Anya?"-I said annoyed. "Where is Walter?"-asked Anya in a hurry. "Why do you need Walter?"-I asked in a teasing voice. "For nothing, you dawn vampire! I just wanted to ask him something.-said Annastacia red as a tomato. "Yeah right."- I said increasing her blush. Suddenly Anya and I hear some music coming from Arthur´s office. "Who is singing?"- asked Anya. Anya and I follow the singing, and when we open Arthur´s office door they see the most unbelievable thing. Arthur was drunk like usual but this Walter joined him too. "Walter are you drunk?!-asked Anya surprised. "And you are worried with him."-I said with a seductive voice." "Shut up you idiot!"-screamed Annastacia flustered. Walter starts singing: **London Bridge ...hiccup...is falling down hiccup…falling down hiccup…falling down… **"Shut up Walter! Why are you drunk?!"-screamed mad Anya. "Me? Drunk? Hiccup… I just drank a few cups of tea"-said sluggerish Walter. "That might be my fault. Hiccup. I put some whisky into his teapot. HAHAHAHA"- laughed proud my Master. "ARTHUR! You stupid drunker, why did you put whisky into…" Walter hugs Anya from the behind. "Walter stop that you…" "Shhh"-Annastacia was shushed by Walter. "Easy, Anya. You are more beautiful when you are calm."-whispered Walter with a husky voice. Anya blushes profusely and stays silent. I look at them and said: "I knew this would happen." And this is a normal day at the Hellsing manor.


	3. Chapter I-The Begining

Chapter I – The Beginning

I only own Annastacia. Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano.

"Talking"

No one POV

Everyone woke up early at the Hellsing Manor (even Alucard), because Arthur has a mission for them.

In Arthur´s office

Arthur´s POV

I call all my servants. When I´m about to begin Alucard starts grumbling: "Why did you wake me up so early, human?!" I look at him sternly and say: " Don´t talk to your master like that, do you want to be sealed again?!" Alucard doesn´t say anything else and I sigh: "Since there will be no more interruptions, let´s discuss serious matters." "I have a mission for you three." I open a world map and show them the location. "There is a nazist base in Vienna, I want you to search and destroy it." "Don´t leave any survivors." They answer: "Yes, master!"

Time skip

In the train to Vienna

Annastacia POV

We enter in the VIP area of the train and we went to see our cabin. But for my bad luck I have to share a room with Walter. (Alucard´s coffin stays in the heavy loads zone). Alucard says with teasing voice: "Don´t try anything with Walter, Black Rose." I blush and respond: "Me?! He is the pervert, not me!" Alucard says yawning: "Good night, children." I get upset and say: "We aren´t children!" Alucard leaves and Walter and I prepare ourselves to sleep. Walter says with a husky voice: "Don´t try anything, Anya." I get up from bed, punch him and I go to bed.

Time skip (morning)

Walter POV

I wake up to something soft by my side, and then I turn on the lights and see Anya clinging to me just in a lavender nightgown. I swear I almost had a nosebleed but as the "gentleman" I am I shake her: "Anya…" "Wake up!" "Why are you clinging to me?" "Hmmm…"Anya wakes up sleppy "What is it Wa…?!" "извращенец!* and she jumps on top me and starts beating me up. Alucard open the door: "Good mor…" "I´m interrupting something?" Anya and I scream: "We aren't doing anything.!"

Alucard POV

"Teenagers and their hormones..." I sigh: "I miss the old times" We dress up and go to the restaurant cabin."

Time skip

"Now, would you tell me what happened in that room?" I say teasing them. "Nothing!"-says Anya embarrassed. "I think you are a sleep walker, Anya."-says Walter while thinking. "Maybe..."-says Anya confused. "But for the fact that you slept with me…."-says Walter with a husky voice. "Shut up!"-screams Anya that kicks him in a place where the sun don´t shine.

Time skip

In Vienna

No one POV

They get out of the train and walk the way to the base without talking.(except for Walter that is moaning in pain.) When they get there Alucard says: "Let´s clean the garbage."

*Pervert

Chapter I- End


	4. Chapter II-The first challenge

Chapter 2-The first challenge

I don´t own Hellsing. I only own my OC Annastacia.

Warning: Contains gore.

"talking"

_(letter) _

No one POV

The team enters inside the nazist base. "So much garbage to clean."-says Alucard sneering. They found themselves surrounded by lots of Nazis. Annastacia takes her sickles and starts dismembering and decapitating the Nazis, laughing sadistically while doing it. Walter takes his wires and Alucard readies his machine gun: "We cannot let her have all the fun right, Shinigami."-says Alucard with a look of pure insanity. "Right, let´s dance"-says Walter while killing off his enemies.

30 minutes later

Alucard, Walter and Annastacia are standing in the middle of massive carnage. "That was a little boring. They weren´t strong at all."-says Alucard annoyed. "It´s okay Alucard, next time will be even better."-says Annastacia while cleaning her sickles. "Well let´s go to the hotel. I´m dead tired."- says Walter.

Time skip (in the hotel)

Annastacia POV

We get to our room, when I have amazing idea to see the bedroom and guess what it only has double-bed. "Why the room has only a double-bed?"-I say very embarrassed. "Ah, I forgot to tell that Arthur made a mistake choosing the rooms. But that won´t be a problem, right Black Rose?"-says Alucard teasing me. "I HATE YOU!"- I screamed furious to him.

Walter POV

"Hey! Anya, Alucard look! Arthur left us a letter." (My dear servants I already know you have finished the mission so because of that you can rest this day in that hotel you are staying in. When you come back I have a surprise for you. Farewell from your dear Master.

Annastacia POV

"What will it be?"-I ask confused. "I don´t know neither I care but for now we should rest, right Anya?!-laughs Alucard. "Well I will go outside to smoke. I´ll be right back."- says Walter.

Time skip (noite)

Annastacia POV

Everyone is already ready to sleep and Alucard wish us goodnight. "Good night, children." "We aren´t children!" I screamed annoyed. Alucard left. "Good…good night Walter."- I said distancing myself as possible from him. "Good night, Anya."-says Walter in a sleepy tone.

Time skip (morning)

Alucard POV

I wake up and go to their bedroom, seeing Annastacia clinging to Walter, again. Since i´m still sleepy I layed on my coffin again. When I close the coffin lid I hear Anya screaming as usual: "извращенец!"*And hear Walter running from her again: "The children from nowadays." I said before falling asleep.

Chapter 2- End


	5. Chapter III-The Raven

Chapter III-The Raven

**Dear viewers I´m sorry for not publishing any chapters for a while because I had exams. Now that I´m in vacation I'll post 2 chapters a week. Thank you for reading and please review. Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano, only the OCs and the plot belong to me.**

**Bold**-Author note

"talking"

*Borscht-traditional Russian soup with meat, potatoes and beetroot.

NO ONE POV

Annastacia, Walter and Alucard caught the train to return to London. In the cabin of the restaurant Walter, Anya and Alucard are eating. Anya as usual is eating Borscht*. "Borscht!" "Really, Anya? What´s so special about soup?"-asks Walter that it´s eating fried sausages with mashed potatoes. "Borscht it´s the best meal in the entire world! My mom used to make it to me and to…-Anya stops talking and sighs sadly. "And to whom?"-asks Walter and Alucard. "No one!"-Anya mad starts eating faster and with the speed she lets a little drop of soup fall on the top of her chest. Anya starts looking for a napkin, until Walter takes his napkin and says in a kind tone: "Here Anya." Anya becomes really flustered and runs to her room.

Annastacia POV

In the room

"Where are you Dimitri?"- I murmur softly. "Are you alive?" I go to closet and I dress myself into my lavender nightgown and I cry myself to sleep.

Walter POV

"What happened with her?"- I ask to Alucard. "Maybe she doesn´t like to talk about her past."-says Alucard while sipping his glass of blood. I go into her room, to see if she´s okay: "Anya, are you o…" I see her sleeping in her bed and never in my life I had seen her so beautiful with the moon gleaming on her pale skin. So I covered her with the blankets and whisper in her ear: "Good night, my dear Black Rose." I kiss her in the cheek and I lay in the other bed falling asleep.

? POV

"Finally, he´s going to let me join the Hellsing faction."- says a husky voice. "Wait for me Alisa I´m coming."

Time skip (London)

NO ONE POV

The three "garbage man" finally arrive to the Hellsing Manor. They are all preparing to report the mission.

Annastacia POV

"I have a feeling that something will happen." "It must be nothing, Anya."-says Walter. Until I opened the door and I see a boy around mine and Walter´s age, talking to our master, which seemed really familiar. "Ah! You arrived, please come closer I have someone to introduce to you."-says while grinning Arthur. The boy turned around and we were both astounded with who we had seen. "Dimitri!" "Anya? Is that you?!"- We say at the same time and I runned to him, hugged him and start crying. "They know each other?"-ask Walter, Arthur and Alucard really surprised. "Where have you been?! Stupid brother?" –shouts Annastacia while punching her brother. "Ouch! You have interesting ways in welcoming people, dear sister."-whispers Dimitri. "Hmm? SIBLINGS?!"-shouts Arthur and Walter really surprised.

Walter POV

"Now that I think about it, they looked exactly the same."- I thought.

Arthur POV

"You are brother and sister?"-I ask slight interested. "Yup, we are twin brothers." "Perfect! Then I don´t need to make a welcome party."-I start laughing proudly.

Annastacia POV

"Welcome party? What is he talking about Dimitri?"- I ask confused.

Dimitri POV

"Let me explain dear sister. Very pleased to meet you all, my name is Kolarov Dimitri Nicolaevtich, i´m an independent vampire hunter class SS. And I´m your new partner!"- I grin sadistically.

Everyone POV

"WWWWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!"-Arthur and Alucard start laughing maniacally.


	6. Kolarov Profile

Kolarov AKA The Raven

Name: Kolarov Dimitri Nicolaevtich

Race: Human

Age: 14 years old

Known as: Dimitri, Pervert, Stupid twin, Raven, Bloody Twins (when together with his sister).

Birthday: Unknown

Birthplace: Russia, Lemingrado

Lives in: Hellsing Manor (actually)

Family: Kassandra (deceased) – mother

Father unknown

Annastacia (alive) – younger twin sister

Friends: Walter-rival

Interesting fact: He loves his weapons dearly and he cleans them every day.

Work: He is an independent vampire hunter.

Items in possession: a Claymore (black handle and red blade) named Rosenkreutz, two Magnum 44 named "Hell" and "Heaven" and one purple ribbon that belonged to his sister when she was a child. (hers and Kolarov weapons were a heritage from their unknown father).

Appearance: black hair( resembles Gilbert from Pandora Hearts except the eyes .pt/imgres?imgurl=&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fclubs%2Fanime%2Fanswers%2Fshow%2F335710&h=0&w=0&sz=1&tbnid=LshW0VVDrZyBxM&tbnh=194&tbnw=260&zoom=1&docid=gNIT6Z5beZh1-M&hl=en&ei=ahm_Ubn0OvOa0QWm-YCwDA&ved=0CAMQsCU), lavender eyes, fit and tall build (the same height as Walter) and he has two piercings in the left ear.

Clothes: black vest, red shirt, black skinny jeans, brown shoes and one black tie.

Personality: aggressive, sadistic, killer machine, overprotective of his sister and a big playboy.

Likes: killing, cleaning his weapons, Molotov, fighting with Walter, Annastacia, beautiful girls and flirting.

Hates: Walter, Anastasia's closeness with Walter, Nazis and being bored.

Main Quotes:

I´m so bored I need something to kill!

As the gentleman I am I´ll let you choose, "Hell" or "Heaven"?

I´ll sent you to Hell Shinigami!

I am the Raven, shall death follow me to wherever I fly!

Past:

Kolarov was born and raised in Russia with his twin sister and his mother. When he was 6 their mother was raped and murdered by Nazis that took them to different concentration camps. At 7 he killed a group of Nazis that were torturing him in an interrogation room. He fled into a forest and swore that he would find his sister and the person that killed their mother. At 8 he learned how to hunt vampires by a group of vampire hunters and started hunting alone by then.


	7. Chapter IV-Rivals

Chapter IV-Rivals

**I only own my OCs Annastacia and Dimitri and the plot. Hellsing and its characters belong to Kouta Hirano. **

**Bold-**Author note

"talking"

NO ONE POV

In the Hellsing manor, a new person arrived, the lost twin brother of Annastacia, Kolarov Dimitri. Arthur is currently introducing Kolarov to the team in his office. "Welcome to the team."-says Alucard grinning madly. "Thank you."-said Dimitri. "Kolarov, you have lost the mission in Vienna, but you don´t need to worry there will be a lot more."- says Arthur while slapping playfully his shoulder.

Dimitri POV

"I know Arthur but now if you don´t mind me and my sister have to have a little talk."-I said while taking his hand away from my shoulder. "Let´s, dear sister?"- I said softly while I reach my hand for her to take. "Yes, let´s talk in my room."-she says taking my hand in hers showing the way.

Alucard POV

"That child was the _Raven,_ right?"- I asked slight interested in the human. "Yes, he is. He´s has been bothering me for a while because he wanted to join our forces. Who would know that our dear Black Rose was his sister, right?"-said Arthur while sipping his whisky. "You set all this up, didn´t you master?"-I asked while I played with a strand of my hair. "Maybe…"-he says while laughing madly. "Hmm."-huffed Walter while he was cleaning the chandelier.

Annastacia POV

In my room

"Alisa have you been alright? Did anyone hurt you?"-asked my brother with worry all written upon his face. "Of course I´m fine! What kind of question is that?!"-I said slight mad for him suggesting I couldn´t protect myself. "For nothing. I was just worried about you."-he said sighing in relief. "You don´t need to be overprotective, after all I have Walter with me."-I said smiling shyly. "Walter?...Ah! Are you talking about the boy that was next to you in Arthur's office? He´s the one that is going to protect you?! You must be kidding !"- laughed maniacally my brother. "What are you laughing at?! I know that he can protect me!"- I said really mad at him. "I know why you are reacting like this! You like him! But don´t worry I´ll be the one to protect you!"-said my brother extremely full of himself. "You idiot!You won´t do a damn thing!"- I shouted while I reach my beloved sickles. "Sis….!"-says my brother while trembling with fear.

Arthur POV

In his office

I, Walter and Alucard were drinking tea until we heard a loud shout. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- Until we see Anya that was dragging an apparent dead body of Dimitri. "What have you done with your brother, Anya?"-asked Walter pointing to the body. " She gave him a _welcome party."-_said Alucard grinning. "Anya put him into the couch and join us."- I said while I drank my tea. "Yes master."-she reached for a cup of tea and when she goes to sit, she trips and falls right on the top of Walter. Dimitri wakes up and see this scene. "Oh, shit!"-says Anya while getting up. "Walter!You are dead SHINIGAMI!" –shouts Dimitri while grabbing his claymore. "Oh really!?"-Walter prepares himself too until Annastacia punches her brother knocking him out.

Time skip

Kolarov wakes up in a dark room until he sees his sister laughing sadistically. "You are so screwed right now, дорогой брат*!" " Sis , you…you aren´t going to kill me right?!"- He asks really scared. "Of course not, дорогой брат. I am just going to cause you a lot of pain, AHAHAHAHAH!"- she laughs. Everyone hears a really loud scream. Arthur and the others are in the office taking care of war business. "Looks like my dear Black Rose is having fun again."- Smiles Arthur. "Let the girl have her fun."-says Alucard smiling.

дорогой брат*-dear brother

Chapter IV- End!


	8. Chapter V-Sweet memories

Chapter V – Sweet memories

**I only own my OCs Annastacia and Dimitri and the plot. Hellsing and its characters belong to Kouta Hirano. I forgot to tell you that Alucard appears in my story always in his girl form.**

**Bold-**Author note

"…"-talking

_Memories or flashbacks_

Annastacia POV

I woke up really early today, so I decided to take a long bath. I go

to my bathroom; I take my lavender nightgown and my

undergarments and submerge in the hot water. I scrub myself

until I notice a presence above me it was Alucard: "Good

morning Black Rose. Do you need help scrubbing your back?"-

she (the Girlycard) grins perversely. I scream while covering

myself in a towel. "PERVERT!". I grab my sickles and go

after him through the entire mansion until I go over a corner and

I trip on the top of Walter that was passing through.

Dimitri POV

I woke up to quite a ruckus on the front of my door. I open it and

I see my lil sis on the top of the Shinigami NAKED! I take my

Magnum 44 and I spread a devilish aura: "HOW DARE YOU,

SHINIGAMI!"- I shout and chase after him alongside Anya that

saw her situation. Walter see himself into a corner and prepares

himself when my sister is going to attack, Alucard appears out of

nowhere and takes her towel. Anya starts screaming and curls

herself to cover her naked skin. I go after Alucard to get

back her towel while she tries to cover her dignity.

Annastacia POV

I try to cover myself until I hear a couple of ring fall in the ground

and look up. OMG! Walter was blushing and looking to the wall

while taking his shirt. "Here Anya wear this for now."- he said

with his eyes closed, who would think he was a gentleman. I take

his shirt and wear it I thank the gods because the shirt was

oversized and reached my mid thighs. "Th…Thank you Walter."- I

said while blushing. He opened his eyes and smirked: "It´s okay

but if you want to repeat that, I wouldn´t mind."- he said huskily.

I blushed and hitted him with the handle of my sickle.

Walter POV

"Anya is naked just a few meters away from me, how good this

day could become. Come on Walter focus! You are gentleman

you can´t look at a maiden´s skin. But I can´t avoid to look at her

pale and soft skin. Be a man for fuck sake!"- I think for myself. I

control myself and take my wires and start to take my shirt to

give to her. "Here Anya wear this for now."- is said kindly. " Even

though I wouldn´t mind to see her naked a little bit more."-I

thought." "Th…Thank you, Walter."-she said shyly. Then my devil

side expressed itself. "It´s okay but if you want to repeat that, I

wouldn´t mind."-I said huskily. "OH FUCK! WHAT THE HELL DID I

SAY?!"- I thought really scared of her reaction. And I only see

the handle of her sickle hit my head.

A hour later

NO ONE POV

Anya is already dressed and her, Alucard and Walter are called to

Arthur´s office that scolds them for the morning situation.

Annastacia POV

"I am really mad with Dimitri! How dare he run away from

Arthur´s scold in the moment we were called to Arthur's office."-

I fume and thought to myself. "Anya, go look for your brother I

have a mission for you."- Arthur says. "Ok master."- I answer.

"And bring him** alive**!"- he says sternly. "Fine."- I say and leave

the room to go look for him. "Dimitri! Where are you?!"- I call

for him until I see him sitting on the top of his claymore with a

sad smile. "What are you doing over there?"- I ask him. "Nothing

special. I was just remembering how kind our mom was."- he

said numbly. I go over him and take his hand. "Yup. But we can´t

go back to the past."

_Flashback_

_Anya and Dimitri- 5 years old_

_Anya and Dimitri arrive home with scratches and tears on their faces. "Mommy! Why awe the othew kids mean to us?"- ask the twins while sniffing. A lady with long black hair and blue eyes with a green summer dress and a apron smiles sadly and hugs them. "It´s because they don´t understand and because you are special my lil angels." "But mommy…" "Let´s forget all that and let´s eat I made borcht today."- said Kassandra. " Yay! Borcht!"- Anya says happily and sits on her chair while his brother sits next to her. "Mommy I don´t want borcht."- says Dimitri while puffing his cheeks. " But I made you Molotov to dessert sweetheart."-says Kassandra faking sadness. "Ok, ok I´ll eat borcht but I want a big bowl with Molotov in it." "Mommy will we always be togethew wike this?"- asks Anya with her cheeks full of sauce. "Of course my little angels."-she said while she cleaned Anya cheeks._

Flashthrough

"She lied. She didn´t fulfilled her promise."-I said while sniffing. "мы будем мстить за Вас мать*.I swear on my name!"-I said determinately while cleaning my tears.

Chapter V- End!

*We will avenge you mother.


	9. Chapter VI-The stalker

Chapter VI-The stalker

**I only own my OCs Annastacia and Dimitri and the plot. Hellsing and its characters belong to Kouta Hirano. I am so sorry for not publishing any chapter lately but I had a really serious writer block. So please enjoy and review!**

**Bold-**Author note

"…"-talking

Annastacia POV

Alucard, Walter and I were called to Arthur´s office. "Ah! You have already returned! Come in! I have a mission for you."-says Arthur really cheerful. "Tell us."-says Walter. "The Nazi have stolen years ago an important artifact that belongs to my family in centuries. Go to Hamburg and bring it back. Kill anyone who puts in your way. And remember Annastacia put your temper in check."-says Arthur sternly. "As if that would happen. He knows damn well that I never work calmly."-I scoff to myself and answer. "Yes, master." "Let´s go children. To Germany."-says Alucard teasingly.

Time skip

NO ONE POV

Alucard, Annastacia, Walter and Kolarov arrived at Hamburg. "Keep your eyes open, after all we don´t want to lose our favorite garbage cleaners."-says Alucard laughing madly. "Tch. Let´s go find that damn artifact already."-scoffs Walter while lightening his cigar. While they walk through the street, a unknow vulture hides itself in the dark. "I found you now, Walter."-says the vulture.

Time skip

The team gets to a warehouse. "This was too easy."-says Alucard disappointed. Kolarov opens the warehouse´s door and they see themselves surround by Nazis. They start attacking, Alucard shoots them off and drinks their blood. Walter dismembers them with his wires, Anya decapitates them and Kolarov crushes them with his Claymore. They killed them all except one that goes into Walter´s direction ready to kill him until his head is blown off with a sniper´s shot. They look up and see a blond girl with blue eyes but she runs away the moment they see her. "Who was she?"-asks Walter. "I don´t know but she saved you."- says Anya relieved. "Hm… She reminds me of a cute girl I seen before."-says Kolarov while thinking. Anya hits him in the head. "Pervert." "So Walter you were _saved by a girl_…AHAHAHAH!"-laughs Alucard madly. "Shut up, damn cross dresser vampire!"-shouts Walter embarrassed. "Oh, look this must be the artifact Arthur talked about."-says Alucard while he grabs a silver brooch with latin writing on it. "Then let´s go back."-says Walter.

Time skip

Annastacia POV

We arrived the Hellsing manor and we entered Arthur´s office. And by his side was the same girl that saved Walter. "It´s the girl that saved me!"-says Walter shocked. "Right, the girl that saved you."-teases Alucard. "Hey guys! I didn´t see you there. You have the artifact don´t you?"-asks Arthur interested. "Yes Master. We have the artifact. Who is the cute girl?"-asks my brother smirking perversely. "This your new mate in the missions. She is Nicole most known as Night Shadow."-says master really proud of himself. "Nicole is that you? I didn´t see since that mission in America."-says Kolarov while smiling. "Yup, it´s has been a while, hihihi."-giggles Nicole. Nicole comes closer to Walter and hugs him. "Walter! Finally I meet you. I loved you since the first time I saw you!"-says Nicolle. "How dare she touch MY WALTER! Wait my Walter? I think all the tea is making me lose my mind."-I think to myself while glaring at her. Walter starts nosebleeding. Alucard gets close to me. "What?!"-I shout really pissed. "Looks like you lost to the blondie. She declared herself first."-whispers Alucard teasingly. "SHUT UP!"- I shout. But how right he was.

Chapter VI-END!


End file.
